


The Other Invasion

by hildy (wabbitseason)



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-07
Updated: 2005-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wabbitseason/pseuds/hildy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not that invasion of Earth. The other one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Invasion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lizbetann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizbetann/gifts).



"Here we are then, Washington, D.C." the Doctor said, stepping out of the Tardis. He checked his watch. "An hour before the invasion is due to start. Even as we speak, a peace summit is taking place over there." He moved away from the grassy field. "You might not want to stand out in the open."

"Why?" Rose joined him behind a souvenir stand. "Are we in some sort of danger?" She didn't add "again" because it was assumed to be part of the package.

"No, I just don't want to spotted by random flying green aliens," the Doctor glanced up nervously.

Rose glanced up herself, but didn't see anything, but she did feel a breeze blow by. "So this meeting was important. Was it successful?"

"Not exactly," the Doctor admitted. "There was this spaceship that showed up before the meeting started... "

"I thought the Slitheen didn't show up for another couple of years." Rose looked confused.

"Not that invasion," the Doctor commented, "the other one. Bunch of winged aliens took over the planet briefly. They're from a warrior planet I try to avoid whenever possible. The invasion was really a blip on Earth's history, I'm not surprised you didn't know about it. Some group of friends got together to stop it... or was it a league?"


End file.
